TWA - Backstory
by 12Frida39
Summary: This is the story of Alexis and Diana, the daughters of Skyworld's most vicious LVD Fighter. After the death of their parents, the girls are taken under Lady Palutena's care, but little does the goddess of light know what they're destined for. Will Skyworld fall by the hands of Hades, or two, innocent-looking six-year-old girls? Only time will tell. (Sequel: The Wandering Angels)
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis's P.O.V**

The acrid smell of smoke fills my lungs as fire surrounds me. I can hear the voices of my family from somewhere deeper in the old house. Tears stream down my cheeks as I look around in fear, seeing nothing but licking flames, eating hungrily, their endless hunger wanting so dearly to burn me alive. I can hear my father, Skylar, calling out to me. Moments pass before I see him barge through the flames, using his precious Aquarius Blade to hold back the fire. My sister, Diana, is by his side.

"Alexis," my father shouts, parting the flames and tossing my sister to me. "Protect your sister-!"

The last of his sentence is cut off as a flaming beam of wood falls down onto his spine, breaking it mercilessly. He cries out my mother's name, Lauren, as he is forced to his knees and engulfed by the flames.

"Dad," Diana and I cry out in unison.

I'm just about to give up hope when I hear a loud crash from behind me. Diana and I both turn to see two angels fly in and grab us before we can object. I honestly couldn't care who gets me out of here, and right now, these two are my only hope.

As the two angels carry us out of the burning house, they slow their pace and come to a stop. The one that had grabbed me was clad in a black tunic, and his eyes were like blood red moons. His hair, wings and tunic alll seemed to blend into one, and on his head , just above his ears, sat a golden laurel crown. My father had told me of two angels that served the goddess of light, Lady Palutena, but never had I imagined the day when I would meet them both in person.

As my senses return to me, I realize that Dark Pit is asking me a question.

"Are you alright?" he asks, noticing I hadn't let go of his right arm.

"Hey, Pittoo," the other angel snickered, most likely noticing that I was shaking. "Looks like you've got a magnet attached to you!"

I look at the other angel, and I can instantly see that it's Pit. Like his twin, he's wearing a tunic, only white instead of black. His hair was darkish brown, and his eyes were a deep shade of electric blue. His voice was rather high-pitched for his age, and I found it extremely annoying just to have to listen to him.

There was a sudden pressure on my arm as Dark Pit tried to push me off, which only made me squeeze his arm even tighter. I could tell he was holding back as he tried again and again to push me off, but to no avail. He eventually managed to shove me off his arm, but I only grabbed on to his leg an instant later. Pit was laughing hysterically as I clung to Dark Pit's leg, apparently nearly cutting of the circulation, so I loosened my grip a little, but I still refused to let go. I didn't want to be left alone, especially not after what just happened.

There was a soft thud, and I snapped my eyes open to see Diana fall to the ground. I was about to assume that she was dead when she let out a screech of pure agony. The worst part of it was the fact that I was feeling the very pain she was. I had to tell the angels, but how?

"Is there any way to shut her up?" Dark Pit asked in annoyance. "Her screaming is really starting to get on my nerves."

Pit shrugged hopelessly, and as he let out a defeated sigh, I saw my chance.

"She's hurt," I hiss through my teeth, trying desperately not to scream just as loud as my sister. "She got burned by the fire."

It was partly true, and since Diana's pain was now becoming my own, I could tell that we were both going to suffer from the same effects. The pain was centered somewhere around my shoulderblades, and with every breath I take, the pain increases drastically. I let out a pained whimper, but it seems that the angels don't notice.

"Lady Palutena," Pit shouted, picking up Diana, being careful not to touch her burned flesh. "We've got burns on this one. I'm not sure about the other, but its better not to take chances."

"I'll get you two to the infirmary," I heard Lady Palutena reply.

Wait. Why could _I_ hear her? I thought only _angels_ could hear the gods. I couldn't be one, could I? Come to think of it, my father had been an angel when he was young, but when Diana and I were born, he'd gotten them taken off. I _couldn't_ be an angel! I wasn't born with wings, so how could I?! And more importantly, why could I hear Lady Palutena?

I don't have any more time to dwell on the subject, for I'm surrounded by blinding light and lifted to what had to be the infirmary. As my eyes adjust to the blinding light, they widen in shock as my surroundings come into view. The vast beauty of Palutena's Temple stretches out before me, and although my father had described it to me many times before, I NEVER imagined it was be _this_ big!

White walls surround me like the walls of a prison cell. The rest of my view is being blocked by Pit, his twin, and a bunch of centurion strong-arms that were gathered around Diana and I. Just hearing my sister's screams was enough to drive me crazy, and if someone didn't do something about it fast, they were going to hear it from me.

"Help… Diana," I moan as my consciousness starts to slip.

With the last of my strength, I let out an earsplitting screech and give way to darkness.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I wake up in the dead of night with a fierce pain in my back. I can't tell if Diana's awake or even if she's still in pain, mostly because it's too dark to see anything right now. I'm lying on my stomach, but when I finally decide to get up and walk around, something is binding my wrists to the bed. I begin to think that getting out of here is hopeless when I remember my mother teaching me how to escape any type of restraints.

~_Pull, twist, flick_, ~ I remind myself, copying my mother's exact movements.

Within moments, I'm free, and I couldn't resist the temptation of seeing the beauty of Skyworld at night. The whole way to the front door of Palutena's Temple, I had the chilling sensation that Pit was following me, but when I turned to see if he was there, he wasn't. The idea of him following me was scary enough, but knowing that I was imagining it was even worse.

When I stepped out into the moonlight, I felt relaxed, knowing that anyone who dared follow me wouldn't stand a chance. The light wind cooled me off as I walked around for a while. After a few minutes, a particular gust of wind brought a strange sound to my ears. It sounded like feathers in the wind, and I spun around on my heel, expecting to see Pit, but once again, he wasn't there. Just then, I see something in the corner of my eye that paralyzes me in fear. My shadow portrays the image of an angel. Slowly, I dare to look behind me, and the sight literally stops my heart.

~_No_, ~ I thought fearfully, staring, perplexed, at the jet-black wings that sprouted from my back, just below my shoulders. ~_This has to be a lie!_ ~

I run at a full sprint back into the temple, and back into the infirmary. I can see Diana's outline on the hospital bed next to mine, and as I race over to her, daring not to wake her, I let out a frightened whimper as I see the snowy-white wings on her back. I slowly back away and out of the infirmary, trying hard to convince myself that this is a dream, but no matter how many times I silently repeat it, my mind knows that all this is real.

I turn and run for it, heading for the back of the temple to find Palutena, and I'm halfway there when I slam right into someone. Heat is rising into my eyes, and I know I'm on the verge of crying as I look up, knowing that it's going to be Pit. However, it's not him, it's Dark Pit. He's looking at me as though he was looking at a younger female version of himself. I wanted to burst out laughing at the confused look on his face, but fear and sadness overtake me as I bury my head in my hands and let the tears come.

Dark Pit kneels down and picks me up, and I make no effort to stop him. He doesn't ask me why I have wings, and I'm not about to tell him, because right now, I honestly couldn't care less. He brings me back to the infirmary, sets me back down on my bed and gently pulls the covers over me. I hear his footsteps fade, and I'm about to start crying myself to sleep when I hear him return. I slowly open my eyes to see him sit down in a chair, crossing one leg over the other and close his eyes. I'm grateful to have him there as I quickly fall asleep, knowing that he'll be there when I wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Pit's P.O.V**

"HOLY CRAP!"

My eyes flash open in an instant, and the ifrst thing I see is Alexis looking at herself in complete shock. She's wearing the very same tunic as me, and from what I can tell, she thinks Pit is responsible. It wouldn't surprise me if he had done this, but at the same time, he was starting to stoop far too low, even for someone as thick as him.

I look around to see who had uttered such a rude wake-up call, but there's nobody else in sight, aside from Diana, who's still half asleep from the looks of it. Or maybe she just sleeps with one eye open. Either way, it's _really_ creepy.

"How in the name of fuck did I come to be wearing this tunic?"

I whip my head around and look at Alexis, my jaw dropping in fearsome awe as I realize that this innocent-looking 9 year-old child is the one that's swearing like an outlaw with a severe hangover. It was only seven-thirty in the morning and she'd only just gotten up! Either Alexis needed something to eat, or she'd woken up on the wrong side of Skyworld.

"God damn it, Alexis," Diana hollers, sitting up and sleepily rubbing her eyes. "You have got to stop screaming your head off every single morning!"

"Who the hell thought it'd be funny to put me in a tunic?" Alexis screeched, marching furiously toward the door of the infirmary.

"I'll get her," Diana sighed half-heartedly, jumping out of bed, not noticeing that she was wearing the same white tunic as Pit.

As the two of them reached the doorway, Lady Palutena appeared, and the two girls looked up at the goddess of light.

"'Moring, Lady Palutena," the girls said in unison, Alexis keeping her mind fixed on an unsuspecting target, of whom was most likely still fast asleep.

"I'm gonna kick his ass _real _good," Alexis hissed rather deviously as she stormed down the hall and into Pit's room.

"Well this ought to be a good one," Diana chuckled, standing by Lady Palutena in the doorway.

I stretched and got up out of my chair, feeling slightly stiff after having slept there all night. As I stood beside Palutena, opposite of Diana, one question seemed to be pricking the back of my mind.

"How old do you think they are?" I asked quietly, giving a small nod toward Diana.

"I'd say nine or ten," Lady Palutena replied to me as we heard Alexis let out a fierce battle cry, followed very closely by Pit screaming like a girly little drama queen. "Why?"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, YOU DAMNED IDIOT!"

"Does that answer your question?" I countered as Pit raced down the hall so fast that I flinched.

For quite a while, all you could see was a haze of black and white as Alexis chased Pit up and down the hall. When Pit was on his fiftieth run past the infirmary doorway, he made the extreme mistake of stopping. At the same moment that he noticed Lady Palutena, Alexis ran up behind him with such stealth that I almost didn't notcie her. I couldn't help but laugh at how thick he could be sometimes.

"'Morning, Lady Palutena-aaaaaaaah!" Pit screamed as he was vicously attcked from behind.

Diana grabbed her sister as soon as she could get close enough, and with hardly any effort, began dragging her back into the infirmary. As Alexis sighed in defeat and climbed back into her bed, Lady Palutena walked over to the chair I'd been sleeping in last night and sat down. Diana hops up beside Alexis, and Pit and I decide to join Lady Palutena. I mean, who knows what that child could do to her?! When I sit down on the edge of the bed, Diana give me a glare and goes to sit on her own bed.

I turn my attention to Alexis, and I notice with a pang of fear that tears are forming in her eyes. My guess is that she's expecting something really bad. I felt sorry for her, considering she'd had to witness the the deaths of her parents at such a young age. The part of all that which made it much worse was the fact that Lady Palutena was going to break her heart in a mere second with one simple question. Time seems to stand still as I recall the best times with Alexis's father, Skylar.

He had been the best Fighter I'd ever known in Light versus Dark, and most importantly of all, he'd shown the deepest respect to Lady Palutena. In the hardest of times, when neither Pit nor I could protect her, he'd stood by her side, his legendary Aquarius Blade in hand, prepared to risk his own life on behalf of the goddess of light. He had dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and aside from Pit, he had the most likably sweet personality of anyone I'd ever known. In the arena, he fought to win, whether it was Free-For-All or Light vs. Dark. You might expect that such a nice guy would be on the Light team, but for some unknown reason, he'd chosen to be a part of the Dark team. I guess even the nicest people have their Dark sides... Pun intended!

I'm brought back to reality as Lady Palutena asks Alexis the one and only question I know will break her heart about a million times over.

"Alexis, do you know where your parents are?" Lady Palutena asks, and I'm nearly fooled into thinking she really didn't know.

"They're both dead," Alexis replies through faint sobs, and as she looks up, I can see how much it pains her to talk about this subject. "I thought you'd have known that by now."

The confused look in Lady Palutena's eyes only confirms the fact that Pit forgot to tell her about Skylar's death. I glare at him, and he immediately lowers his head in shame. I hate him right now, because he had forgotten the simplest task I had given him, and now there was absolutely no possible way to fix it.

"I'm so sorry," Lady Palutena apologized.

"'Sorry' won't bring him back,"Alexis sobbed, getting up and walking toward the door of the infirmary. She stopped just before heading out of sight, and with defiance aflame in her eyes, she looked directly at Lady Palutena.

"An angel is an angel, Palutena," Alexis growled defiantly, though tears were still streaming from down her cheeks. "But just because my father was an angel doesn't mean I have to!"

With that, Alexis ran down the hall and out of the temple. I knew what she meant when she said her father had been an angel, but that last part was confusing. She'd implied that she too was an angel, and I know for a fact that she has no wings of any kind! She has to be imagining this just to get attention.

Once again, I'm snapped back to reality as Diana gets up and heads after her sister, but just as she reaches the doorway, a massive blade of water comes flying at her out of nowhere, making a direct impact. There are muffled screams mixed in with ominous laughter. At the precise moment that I get up to see what's going on, a person of child-like stature appears in the doorway. In one hand, he held Skylar's precious Aquarius Blade, and in the other, he held Alexis, whose wrists were tightly bound, and her mouth was covered by a black cloth. The boy's expression is hidden under a black, hooded cape, and only his eyes were clearly visible under the hood.

Before I can react, he lightly taps his foot on the ground twice, summoning the same kind of rope and cloth that bind Alexis. He smirks at me as he grabs Diana, now bound, and races down the hall from whence he came. Pit and I race out after him, and when we burst outside, without even thinking, I jumped at the hooded stranger. I was too late, though. He throws off his cape as soon as I grab hold, and before I know it, he's gone.

_'Damn!'_

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: The prologue for The Wandering Angels will be included at the end of this story. I don't know how long the prologue will be, but it'll cover a lot of before-hand info that was not included in The Wandering Angels.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story! XP**


End file.
